Sexual Tension
by xxxDJQxxx
Summary: Sexual Tension between the Gryffindor Princess and the Bat of the Dungeons READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter**

**This was intended to be a one shot but what the hell why not add som chapter :)**

* * *

"Severus don't you think its time that you started treating me with a little respect." Hermione looked at Severus with a pointed glare, waiting for him to reply but Severus looked at Hermione with a pointed look. "Granger do you honestly think that asking me to respect you is going to get you any respect from me, I hardly doubt that getting the respect from the other professor's in the school is going to change my mind about you." Severus finished with a glare, but before Hermione could start he cut her off. "Honestly all you are to me is that annoying know it all I used to teach no less, no more. Oh while I'm at it please do not call be my first name you insufferable chit." He finished giving a pointed glare at Hermione that said 'discussion over', then without wasting time Severus turned around with his cloak bellowing behind him heading towards the dungeons.

'That greasy bat all I ask that he treat me with respect as I treat him is that to hard', Hermione thought as she walked towards the great hall, 'Fine if that greasy old bat with the hot body' Hermione's thought abruptly stopped,'OH MY GOD, I cannot believe that I bloody said that'. Hermione screamed in her head. Although distracted with the thought of Snape she failed to see professor McGonagall walking up behind her.

"Dearie what are you standing there looking as if you said professor Snape's body was hot." McGonagall said, but how right was she when she said it. Hermione looked more pale as she turned around to face McGonagall. "Headmistress you scared me, I didn't hear you coming." "Is everything alright dearie?" McGonagall asked with concerned clear on her face. "Yes I am Headmistress just a little stressed out is all." Hermione lied easily, the pair then walked towards the staff table ready to start the feast of the evening.

After the feast was over and the children and professor's had left for the evening, Hermione thought it was best to take a walk around the grounds to clear her head and to see if there were any trouble making children among the castle. Leaving the classroom after finishing marking the second years homework for the evening, Hermione started to walk towards the great hall when she bumped into a wall made of flesh and bone. After falling on her rump in a very unlady like manner she quickly sat up to see who the wall who decided to be right where she walked, but it was the last person that she wanted to see, Professor Snape.

"Oh great its professor jackass."Hermione muttered under her breath, "Granger I think that's highly inappropriate language to be speaking among the grounds as well at a co-worker." "Oh now I am a co-worker that's rich coming from you." Hermione finished as she stood up while dusting her robes. "Co-worker my ass, just this morning I was nothing but an annoying know-it-all and when I swear at you then I become a co-worker well you know what you greasy dungeon bat, shove it up your arse." Hermione yelled in his face.

But before she could continue her rant she was grabbed by the arm roughly and dragged into an empty classroom. With a flick of his wand Severus put up a silencing charm, "Now listen here you little chit I will not be disrespected by you no matter what grudge you hold against me." Severus said while invading Hermione's personal space and backing her up into a desk. "Or what 'Severus' you'll do what exactly?" Hermione taunted but said his name with an edge to it just to piss him off and that's exactly just what she did piss him off.

* * *

**Ohh find out what happens next **

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier: Don't own Harry Potter

As Usual Read and review

* * *

The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife, both of them were nose to nose staring at each other to see who would break first. It was Hermione who broke the contact first by looking away and sighing heavily. "You're right I apologise for my behaviour professor, I don't know what came over me."Hermione said with a sigh as she stared at the ground with shame.

Before she knew it her back was flat on the desk with Severus hovering abover her looking at her with lust in his eye's, he dropped his head and kissed her lips to the point of bruising, he was about to pull away when she responded to the kiss with just as much enthusasium. 'What am I doing?' Both said at the same time while still kissing each other, they both had to come up from the lack of oxygen.

"Professor- Hermione I want to know if that I am taking too far, let me know now and we will stop it all together."Severus looked at Hermion expecting to have her reach around his neck to a passionate imbrace. "Severus I don't know what's wrong with me but my instinct is telling me to run away but my heart tells me to stay, I'm following my heart I hope that you do to." Hermione rested her head against his forehead.

"I want this just as much as you do but if you have second thoughts let me know and I'll stop."Severus looked in Hermione's eyes just to see any hesitance, when getting none he continued. The next ten minutes felt like heaven to Hermione, the feel of severus lips against her throat as he trailed hip lips downwards to the valley of her breast, while having his hands trailing up her legs, sliding her skirt up and over her hips.

* * *

Sorry for the short Chap

Read and review for the next chapter

Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

Many thanks to:

-Smithback

-angel897

for your reviews :)

* * *

But just as they were getting into the heat of the moment the Headmistress walked in to find two of the professor's making out. "Oh my goodness what in merlin's beard are you two doing?" Stated McGongall, while looking at Severus and Hermione while they were rushing to straiten themselves. "I know that you two might need certain needs but at least take it to your personal quarters, instead of doing it on the bloody table like a bunch of horny teenagers, for goodness sake I know that you two have a certain attraction to each other and I'm for one have nothing against teacher and teacher relationships as long as they don't go into classrooms to be going at it like a bunch of rabbits." But before Severus or Hermione could say anything McGogall held her hand up.

"Now before the whole school finds out I suggest that you take this somewhere else that might have a bed hmm." Finished McGongall as she walked out of the room, muttering about teachers behaving properly. Hermion looked like a red ripe tomato and Severus looked at anywhere but Hermione. Now that the mood had been spoiled and nothing but utter embarassment between the two as they stood there waiting to see who would talk first. "Well that was embarassing to have Minerva walk in on us." Severus started lamely, Hermione head snapped up to look at Severus as if he grew two heads.

"Yeah it was, but I don't reget waht happened if you do, let me know and I won't continue." Severus stated but didn't have to wait long for a response from Hermione. She jumped up and kissed Severus, ultimatley pushing him to sit on the desk with Hermion sitting on his lap making out with him. "I don't regret what we did but I think that the mood has been spoiled, how about another evening that you take me out to dinner and maybe we could continue from what we were disturbed this evening." Hermione stated, "I would like that very much how about the next hogsmead that comes I take you out?" Hermione kissed his lips while standing up. "I think its a date _Professor_, I look foward to it." Hermione stated as she kissed him and running out of the classroom towards her quarters.

'I look foward to it as well my witch.' Said Severus, just as he was walking out and rounding a corner he jumped when someone grabbed his arm. "Merlin's beard Minerva are you trying to give me a heart attack." Said Severus as he grabbed at his chest, "Of course not but considernig I think of you as one of my own I expect answers, follow me." Minerva stated as she left no room for argument, Severus followed Minerva to the Headmistress's office where she gave the password, 'twinkle in the eyes'. "Now sit and tell me exctly what I found in that classroom this evening."

* * *

Read and review please


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

Thanks for the reviews please keep them up if I get more reviews I will update a new chapter tomorrow :)

* * *

Chapter 4

"Minerva not that it's any of your business I must admit that I do take a liking to Miss Granger." "Oh really my dear? To the point that you are going to go at it like rabbits in a classroom no doubt." Minerva stated with a smug look. Which was about to turn sour with the next words coming out of Severus mouth. "Oh so its quite alright that you and Dumbledor go at in the headmaster's office, honestly Minerva you're in no place to talk about going at it like rabbits. I had to burn my eyes out in seventh year and knock myself unconscious so that I could at least get rid of the blasted memory, when I saw you and my earlier mentor go at in the office no doubt. Have you no shame Minerva?" Stated Severus with a smug look about his face while watching Minerva's jaw getting wider and wider as the story continued.

"Minerva pet, he does have a point don't be so hard on the lad. After all it isn't everyday you find him in such a compromising position think of the bribes you could get out of it if you catch them again Minerva." Dumbledor's portrait stated with the twinkle in his eyes and the suggestion of his eyes. "Oh push-off you old sod, do not give her any idea's that she can use. Beside it might scare Herm- Miss Granger off."Said Severus as he stared the previous headmaster and headmistress down with a glare. "Now if you're satisfied with your juicy gossip for the evening I will take my leave, good night headmistress."Stated Severus as he bowed his head slightly and left while slamming the door while his robes billowing behind him.

"Minerva do you think that he uses a charm to make his robes like that?"Said Dumbledor as he watched one of his earlier student leve the office. Minerva looked up at the portrait before speaking. "I do believe its a natural thing that comes to him as he has gotten older. I cannot believe he remembers that incedent."Minerva stated with a sigh. "If I recall he spent a week in the hospital wing with Poppy mumbling about a pale arse on a desk."Minerva stated with a sigh as she heard Albus chuckle at the thought.

* * *

Sorry that it's short

READ AND REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

As promised here it is :)

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 5

A Week Later

The next hogsmead, Severus and Hermione had a lovely day out. On the way back to the castle there they spotted a red head standing at the gates with a women hanging off his arm. "Hermione it's nice to see you."started Ron "Well I wish I could say the same to you but I guess that lying to you would be a waste of time, to be honest Ron I had thought that you had died in a gutter along with my memories." Said Hermione as she stood looking at Ron, who was fidgeting looking at Hermione and ignoring a glaring Snape.

"Oh this is coming from a bookworm that's whoring herself out to the potions professor, what did you pay to shag her Snape?" Started Lavender, while she looked at Hermione as she insulted her. "Oh I forgot to laugh at the comment as it was you had started the trend, I'm glad that I caught Ron cheating on me with you, because I have a better man to look aftre me." Hermione stated as she looked at Severus. Severus felt like his ego got bigger as Hermione stated that he was a better man, but for measure he decided to add insult to injury to the couple standing in front of them.

"Oh by the way Miss Brown, Miss Granger will beat you in any competition that she puts herself in not only with her beauty but as well as her brains, but I wonder how many of the judeges as well as your boyfriend will you have to sleep with in order to win?"Stated Severus as he watch Lavender got redder and redder as the comments got worser and worser. "Now if you two children are quite finished, I promised my beautiful companion a date and will not have you to spoil it for her because she is worth it. Unlike some." Severus said as he held Hermione close around her waist as they made it back up to the castle.

As they were out of earshot of the couple Hermione started laughing so hard that Severus had to hold her so that she could stand up but like the king of the dungeon he retained his smirk while enjoying the laugh that made her laugh. "I am glad I could make you smile, and what I said down there among the two airheads is true you really are worth it. Every second Hermione."Severus as his voice got deeper and held it's own sensuallity that made her shiver, while whispering in her ear. "Thank you Severus, it has been a long time since said someone said something so sweet about me."She said as she turned to look at him.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW ENJOY :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter

Thanks for the reviews guys and as promised here is another chap enjoy

* * *

Chapter 6

Just as they were to kiss, they are disturbed by someone clearing their voice. "Ah there you two love birds are. I was looking for you both, how are you dearie?"Said Minerva in a sugar sweet voice. "Headmistress!"Said the couple at the same time while jumped apart but Severus kept his hands entwined with Hermione's. "Now that I have found you I have a favour to ask you.""By the way you're speaking I guess that we have no choice, I'm right aren't I?"Severus deadpanned while looking at Minerva, who had a shit eating grin on her face. "By the way you can't get out of this either, I have some lovely photo's that I have in my office in which both of you in a very compromising place."

The couple stood waiting for Minerva to get to the point. "Lovely, now that I have your attention there is some thing that I will be changing with our lovely potions master first. Now before you say anything Severus I have a vile here that contains a memory but I would like it if Severus were use it in my office. I would like you join me as well Hermione this does concern you as well. Now that speech is over follow me to the office to discuss it more." Minerva turned and walked into the castle with the couple on her heels.

As the door to the office closed, Severus was pushed towards the pensive to look at the memory. Hermione was forced to sit in the chair opposite to the headmistress' chair, while Hermione was looking round she spotted Dumbledor watching her. "Minerva while Severus is watching the memory in the other room I think it is wise to allow Miss Granger in on our plan.""You're quite right Albus, Now dearie you do know that the up coming ball is coming up don't you?"With a quick nod of her head Minerva continued. "Now as you know at this ball is going to be a very special event, I as headmistress must choose a couple to open the ball in traditional dance." Hermione looked at Minerva then at Dumbledor and within a second her head clicked. "Oh no absolutely not Minerva, I can't be one of the people your choosing? Hang on a minute you are going to choose me and Severus aren't you?"

Hermione watched as Minerva and Albus looked at each other, that was all she needed to know as Minerva continued. "Well of course dearie I wouldn't choose anyone else but you two besides Severus is an excellent dancer." She left the part out of bribing the two with the photo's she took a week ago. "MINERVA." They heard Severus screamed. Hermione got on her feet as shee could as she watched Severus rush back inside the main office. "Listen her Headmistress it took me years to forget about that blasted memory but actually seeing it again in you postion."As Severus ranted, he missed the smile creeping on Minerva's face. "Well now that you have seen the memory and I have explained the situation to Hermione, I will revel that the up coming ball will be done in the traditional muggles way and you Severus will be getting a makeover as well as leading the dance with a traditional tango."Minerva finished with a grin.

"WHAT" Said Hermione and Severus.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

Enjoy Thanks for Reviews keep them coming :)

* * *

Chapter 7

"Well what do you expect dearie, I have know you for years when you were a little boy and it breaks my heart that all you wear is black robes day in and day out." Minerva as she wiped an imaginary tear away. "In my honest opinion I think that Minerva has a point maybe this makeover will help you Severus. Don't give me that look I was just putting in my opinion from my point of view." Hermione said as Severus stared at her with a disbelieving look on his face. "Don't I bloody get a say in what I can and cannot do?" Minerva gave a wicked grin on her face before turning to Hermione. "I suggest that you do this or I will have Hermione look at the memory or she can find out on her own? Either way my dear your screwed so accept it. Now that the minor chit-chat is complete, shall we continue?"

At that moment there was a knock on the door. "Ah that will be the man in charge of changing you, just a small caution he happens to be gay so I ould be very wary around him or you could lose your boyfriend Hermione." Minerva gave a chuckle as Severus gave her a scathing look. "Please enter." Minerva said as the door opened and on the other side stood a young man in his twenties, with long blue hair that went down to his shoulders and green eyes. "Minerva my love how are you!? Oh... My... God is this the man that needs my help?" Said the mysterious man, as he helped himself to a seat next to Severus and Hermione. "More or less this is him Caleb, let me do the introductions. Hermione this is Caleb Kraft." Caleb stood up as well as Hermione and Severus. Caleb grabbed Hermione's hand and kissed it. "Ah a rare beauty to be seen, you're absolutely beautiful like a fallen angel from the sky." Said Caleb as he looked into Hermione's eyes .

"Watch it boy, that's my girlfriend you're talking to." Said Severus, his voice low and deep which it had an edge to it, but at the same time which was the wrong thing to say to a gay man. "My goodness what a delicious voice you have and you are handsome?" Caleb said moving past Hermione and going straight towards Severus. Severus saw that he was coming towards him, heeded Minerva's warning and grabbed Hermione and put her between him and Caleb. "Severus Snape."Severus said as Hermione was comfortable resting her back against Severus's toned chest. " My god why do the straight men who have sexy voice and good-looking bodies have to have girlfriends."Caleb said while looking at Minerva. "Oh well it can't be helped, now to business. Minerva what have you contacted me for and what are my services that you need I will be able to offer?" Caleb said in a business like manner as he got straight to the point.

"Well Caleb as you know in my letters there is a ball coming up and I have chosen Hermione and Severus as the couple to do the introduction dance, which happens to be a tango and as also noted that it will be done in a traditional muggle fashion so that the muggle born feel a little welcomed into the castle. But as you can see that Severus range of clothes and colours range from black to black and that's where you step in." Minerva finished as she looked at Severus who inching closer and closer to the door as Minerva finished. Hermione who was sitting down was also watching the scene with mild interest. With a flick of her wand Minerva put up some locking charms on the door that stopped Severus in his tracks.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 8

"Minerva can you give me an estimate time and date on when he needs to be done?"Asked Caleb, with all kidding aside. "Well I would like him to be done in a day or sooner."Said Minerva. unbeknownst to the pair discussing about Severus, they failed to notice that the person being spoken about was livid with anger and his face going red. Hermione seeing as her boyfriend was about to explode intervened before the pair notice. Albus being the 'innocent' bystander watched as Hermione rushed over and gave Severus a hug which calmed him down. He was amazed as he saw Severus put his arms around her passionately and rest his head against her throat, while taking a calming breath. He could hear hushed whispers between the couple but smiled none the less.

"Ok Minerva I will have him done by the day after tomorrow, so that gives me a day to assert his wardrobe and then style him the next day. I suggest that I have Hermione with me so that it makes him comfortable around me." Caleb sighed, as he watched the quiet exchange between the couple. As they broke apart Caleb cleared his throat. "Hermione can I ask that I speak to you alone please?"Asked Caleb. "Of course, Severus why don't you wait in your quarters while I finish up?" Severus gave a warning glare towards Caleb and a nod towards Minerva. "Headmistress." Said Severus as he left the office.

"Hermione, can I call you that?" Said Caleb as he watch Minerva leave the office to give the two privacy. "Of course you can as long as I can return the favor?"Hermione smiled towards Caleb as they sat together on the couch in the office. "Of course you can, now about Severus I would like it if you be there when I have a look at his wardrobe. You know so that he feels comfortable with you and not so much me." Caleb looked at Hermione in hopes that she say yes. "Of course but I'll keep him in line if he lets loose some snide comments."Hermione said as she smile gently at Caleb. "Excellent so let's get this over and done with, shall we?"Caleb said as he strode towards the door and held it open for Hermione.

"Severus are you here?" said Hermione as she walked in with Caleb behind her. "In the shower love. I will be out in a minute alright." Came the muffled reply from the bathroom as the heard the shower turned off. Just as Hermione was about to reply and let Severus know that Caleb was here the door opened to reveal a semi naked Severus with a towel wrapped around his waist hanging low off his hips. Hermione and Caleb watched as the water droplets fell down his toned chest. Severus being Severus decided that he was going to have a bit of fun as he watched the pair drooling at his body.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it's late here it is enjoy

Read and review

* * *

Chapter 9

As the pair watched the droplets fall down Severus's chest towards down the line of hair that went down his waist. Hermione looked at Severus as he looked at Hermione, he gave her a wink that made her shiver. He then looked at Caleb who was openly looking at Severus's lower half, he then looked up to see that Severus was staring at him. "Caleb is it alright with you, was wondering if you could come back a little later? I would like a minute with Hermione if you don't mind?" He said as he walked towards Caleb but at the same time Caleb was walking backwards out the door. Before Caleb could open his mouth he shut the door in his face, with an audible click.

Severus turned around and stared at Hermione like a hawk watching his prey. Hermione notice that she was alone as she noticed Caleb's precence missing. As she was thinking of Caleb being gone and that Severus was nearly naked in the same room with her made her feel the wetness between her legs. But failed to notice that Severus was backing her into the desk in the living room. Before she knew it she had Severus looming over her small form as she could feel the heat coming off him. He lowered his face so it was between the crook of her neck, he inhaled her scent as well as trailing his lips up and down her throat. His lips stopped at her ear and whispered. "Do you want to continue this from one week ago?" "God yes Severus please!" Hermione hissed out, but before she could continue he swooped down and took her lips.

Now be noted that Hermione is no virgin unfortunately she lost it to Ron.

So with the week in of frustration of the ball, new look and having the previous headmaster and headmistress looking over his shoulder for bribes. Severus wasn't going to waste anymore time with Hermione. So with a quick lift of Hermione's arse she was sitting on the table Severus pulled down her panties. Hermione grabbed Severus's towel and dropped it on the ground leaving him bare as the day he was born.

Severus ripped open Hermione's school shirt leaving her open for him to enjoy, flipped her skirt up to her stomach leaving her bare. Severus dropped to hin knees grabbed Hermione's legs and put them on his shoulder and without a moment his head was lapping up the juices that are running down her leg and up to her pussy, sucking and nibbling on her clit. Hermione couldn't take much more of this and came squirting Severus in the mouth as he kept lapping up the juices. Hermione having enough of the foreplay pulled Severus up by his hair, and whispering in his ear. "Fuck me Severus!" And without a hesitation he slammed into her filling her up. Without so much waiting Severus started thrusting into her making the table and Hermione rock. He kept thrusting till he could feel Hermione's walls clamp down around his member and without holding back Hermione let go and enjoyed the feeling of a second orgasm. Severus was still thrusting into her until he grunted Hermione's name and came into her. Still sitting on the table the pair slowly started to come back from their orgasmic rush, Hermione look into Severus's eye and kissed him when there was a knock on the door.

"Fuck" Was the soft reply from Severus where he had his face in her bosom.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

disclaimer: Don't Harry Potter

Enjoy please comment

* * *

Chapter 10

Áfter getting dressed and cleaned up by a simple cleaning spell. Severus opened the door to find a red-faced Caleb. "Mister Kraft, may I enquire why you are red let alone standing in front of my personal quarters?" Finished Severus as he stared down the man. Hermione watching the squabble between her boyfriend and the stylist, couldn't help but laugh at the pair. The pair looked up at the giggling girl for a second before going back to the staring contest. "Professor Snape now that you have finished your business with Professor Granger and as about my red face I heard sounds that should be **_not _**heard by anyone walking pass your door, especially students." Caleb finished as the normal banter between the Professor and stylist continued.

"Noted _Kraft_, shall we continue into my quarters so that you might asset my wardrobe?" Finished Severus. Caleb not missing the edge to his last name simple nodded and walked in. As Hermione was about to into the quarters as well, when she was stopped by the headmistress' voice calling her to her office over the speaker. "I'm sorry Severus I must go, Minerva is calling, please try to be nice to Caleb if you can?" Hermione said as she kissed him on the cheek and started to walk towards the headmistress' office. Standing at his door he watched Hermione walk away was suddenly disturbed by Caleb sticking his head out the door and whistling low. "She's a keeper that one." Caleb said by looking at Severus. "Yes she is." Severus said as he closed the door, to begin his so call 'makeover'.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE


	11. Chapter 11

READ AND PLEASE REVIEW

If you guys would like to make some suggestions that would be great because I will be going on a writers block

Thanks

* * *

Chapter 11

Time skip day of reveling of Severus makeover, held in Minerva's office.

"Ladies and women I give you the new and improved, better looking, handsome, scrumptous, delectable hunk of man who is off the market sadly but with out a further adieu. I give you Severus Snape at his best." Caleb said when he removed the curtain all he found was nothing but the door that Severus was ment to come out of. "Oh Merlin's beard!" Caleb said loosing his temper and went in the door. Loud talking was heard by the door until the door was flinged open by Caleb. "Now here he is Severus Snape, again." Said Caleb unenthusiastic while pointing at Severus. Severus pointed a glare at Caleb when stepping out of the door, he watched the reaction in the room as he waited for the small group being, Minerva, Hermione, portrait Dumbledor and Caleb in the corner sharpening his nails uninterested.

"Well how is this monstrosity that the so-called 'stylist' do?" Said Severus as he leaned against the chair waiting for an answer. Minerva moved to her left when she asked Severus a simple question. "What is the last letter of the alphabetic?" Minerva said that Severus answered uninterested. "Z!" He said uncaring that he made a smile which a flash went off. "I think that's the first photo that I have of you smiling, excellent." Minerva as she pulled the magic photo of Severus smiling. "Oh I cannot care after what he did to me, so Hermione how do I look?" Said Severus as he looked at Hermione.

Hermione stood there at Severus with her hand over her mouth. There stood the same potions professor but better looking. Severus's hair had been cut short and trimmed to perfection. His clothes had also improved, he no longer wore the black robes that made him look like a bat. He now wore a dress white shirt with a red tie and a black blazer, the blazer made his shoulders look more broad and defined the dress shirt underneath. It was finished with black pants and black dress shoes.

"You look amazing, Caleb did a great job!" Hermione said, as Severus let a small smile at Hermione. "Well I did my best, he was a pain when I wanted to cut his hair." Caleb stated as he made a dramatic scene, as he stood next to Minerva. Severus rolled his eyes while Hermione giggled at Caleb's silliness.

"Well whatever the case he has done a good, sorry great job for Severus." Minerva corrected as she was sent a glare by Caleb. "But now its the introduction dance that needs to be complete, and as I have already choose the couple, I think its time that you show to Hermione what I showed you in the pensive."

"Yes I agree Hermione, the day that I was shown the memory was when I was a teenager here in Hogwarts, but it was a dancing competition that I entered because I was quite good at and still am. At the time Minerva started to teach me to dance but as I progressed she suggested I enter and funnliy enough I won. So that's why she wanted to show me the memory but I was wondering if you'd like to the dance with me?" Severus said as he looked at Hermione.

"Geez the way he was going you would think that he was proposing to her then to do the dance!" Caleb said to Minerva who kept quite when Severus turned to stare at the pair. "Shut it Kraft!" Severus said quickly, before turning to Hermione again.

"Hermione what do you say?" Severus said quietly.


	12. Chapter 12

Read and Review Pretty Please

* * *

Chapter 12

"Well that's easy now isn't it? Of course I'll do it with you!" Hermione said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Look at that she accepted the proposal!" squealed Caleb as he watch Hermione kiss Severus on the cheek. "Excellent, now that we have the agreement of the couple, now is the dance and as Severus has experience in that area at dancing I will leave that to you both. Oh and the dance is in one month so I suggest that you use the time wisely. Understood good see you all at breakfast." Said Minerva as she got the nod of everyone and walked out of the room with Caleb as he chatted away.

"Hermione I hope that you are ready to learn how to dance? You only have a month to learn, and you know me it won't be easy!" Severus said as he held the door open for Hermione. "Severus, you should know me better than that now! My thirst for knowledge will make this easier." Hermione grinned as Severus gave her a smirk. Rounding the corner into the great hall, the entire school was silent in awe of Severus and his new makeover. It was so quiet that you could hear a penny drop. Severus, felt like a piece of meat as the girls, teachers and students eyed him up.

As they both took a seat at the teacher's table the talking resumed, but with a new gossip topic in mind. Severus Snape is a hunk. As Hermione ate breakfast, she notice that all the teachers were staring at her. Turning her head to see Hagrid staring at her, but turned his head as he looked away. The same thing was happening to Severus as Trelawney was openly staring at him. "Sybill, what the bloody hell is wrong with you! Stop staring at me women!" Severus said as he snarled at her. "Oh my apologies I had no intention of staring at you for a very long a time, but as you might notice that it is kind of hard to stare at you when you have suddenly changed, its remarkable honestley that you have become an attractive man." Trelawney stated as she continued to eat and babble to Minerva. Looking up he notice that the majority of the female students and teachers were staring at him until they averted his look when he stared at them.

'This is going to be a problem.' Severus thought and continued to eat.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the wait guys here you go!

Discalimer: Don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 13

Time Skip two weeks after makeover

Hiding in a broom closet wasn't a fun thing to do especially if you had a bunch of giggling girls following you down a corridor. It doesn't even help when the female staff are just as bad as the girls, they can't look you in eye's when you talk to them and what is worst they shamelessly flirt with you in front of McGonagall! To top the cake off Hermione couldn't care less about these women flirting with her man! All she says is 'ignore them they will get over it soon enough', but no it has been nearly two weeks since the revealing of this make over and the women won't stop!

sighing as I hear the giggling girls past the broom closet I slowly come face to face with Finch and McGonagall. "Headmistress, Finch?" I address them both. "Hello Severus how are you dearie?" Minerva speaks in that sugary sweet voice. The old bat's enjoying it too much! "Just fine Minerva and if you would please I must get to the room of requirement, for Hermione's lesson." I growl at her. Learning to do the tango in one of the classroom became a nightmare, for Hermione and me. Finding that everyone in the castle came to see us dance the tango was one thing but finding that nosey Rita Skeeta trying to get a picture of the 'Happy' couple was sickening. Hence the use of the room of requirement.

Walking out of the broom closet I pass Minerva and FInch as I walk to through the various halls and corridors as a headache if forming in my head and making it worse . It just got worse, I come in contact with none other than Rita Skeeta and that pink puff-ball from the ministry, Dolores Umbridge. "Ah Severus won't you join us for a moment please." That annoying voice almost makes me wanna hide in the broom closet with Minerva just to rid of my satisfaction of the ping puff-ball in front of me. "Ms Umbridge I cannot stay to chat, I must go and deal with matters that need my utmost importance." I say quickly and before either can say anything I'm walking away through another corridor towards the room of requirement.

Just as I'm about to get there I'm suddenly pulled into a classroom full of girls that seemed like a bunch hyena's with their first meal in years. They tie me down onto the table with a binding spell and before I can say the counter spell I have a gag in my mouth. The girls start examining my body like a cadaver in medical school. I scream as I wake finding two arms wrapped around my shoulders hugging me. I pull back to fine myself in a bed in the medical wing. Hermione is hugging me close and whispering calming words in my ear. "Severus are you alright?" She speaks softly into my ear. "How did I get in here?" "I found you passed out near the room of requirement, it seems you passed out from stress, how do you feel?" "I feel fine, I think?" I whisper softly to myself. I feel her hold me close and find slight comfort in her arms. I drift back into sleep with Hermione laying next to me

* * *

I hope you enjoyed

read and review


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for long wait I lost my flavour for this story but here a short and sweet chap I'll finish it shortly enjoy

* * *

Chapter 14

Finally it's the day of the Tango and as Hermione is waiting for McGonagall to finish her speech. Severus is out there among the crowd waiting for the perfect moment that the can start the dance. Just like that McGonagall has finished her speech it's time for the dance to start. As I come out through the teachers door I spot Severus coming out of the crowd in his tight white dress shirt and black pants and dress shoes. I'm in no better position, I'm wearing a tight dress above the knee and high heels that make my ankle's hurt. My hair is bulled back into a tight bun with a flower pin holding it altogether.

We step onto the dance floor, the students giving us our space that we need. As we dance on the floor the music is a tango-techno and we dance to the beat of the music never taking our eye's off each other. Severus spins me out towards the crowd and I stand there looking at the males and I draw them into me before Severus grabs both of my elbows and spins me into him, as I watch I see that I have drawn a couple of the men forward a few steps and I smirk slightly. As we come the end Severus spins me and catches me before I fall and just like that the dance is over. Severus is breathing harder than me and I know that the age is a factor, but he smiles gentle and we are engulfed with cheers and whistles. We take our bow and leave the great hall hoping for some privacy. As we get back to Severus's room, I'm immediately pushed against the door into a lip crushing kiss.


End file.
